Romeo and Cinderella
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: Please don't let my love turn out Become a tragedy like Juliet's/ Tunggulah Hinata.. aku pasti.. pasti.. akan merebutmu. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji../Summary jelek/NaruHina/AU/RnR, CnC, and Flame allowed..


**—Please don't let my love turn out**  
><strong>Become a tragedy like Juliet's—<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blue Daffodil<strong>

.

.

.

**Present**

A Naruto FanFic..

My Re-first NaruHina Fiction

'**Romeo and Cinderella**'

All **Naruto** story and charas belong to **Masashi Khisimoto**

Story of **Romeo and Cinderella** belong to **Me** and **My Imagination**

**Genre:** Romance**/**Hurt

**Warning:** **A**lternate **U**niverse, **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, (miss)**Typo**, etc..

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed (***syarat dan ketentuan berlaku)

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Romeo And Cinderella**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Oyasumi**_

.

* * *

><p><em>TAP.. Tap.. Tap..<em>

Suara langkah terdengar sayup-sayup di dalam rumah yang cukup besar. Terlihat seorang gadis mengendap-ngendap kearah sebuah ruangan. Ia berhenti ketika ia berada tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, sangat perlahan-lahan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apa 'pun. Ia melihat kedalam kamar itu sebentar lalu menutupnya lagi secara perlahan. Ia tersenyum.

"_Oyasumi_, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_," bisik gadis itu sembari menunduk.

Ia berbalik perlahan, dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya—dengan mengendap-ngendap tentu saja. Walaupun semua lampu dirumah ini sudah dimatikan, dapat terlihat jelas kalau ia tersenyum lembut.

_Krieet.._

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Ia harus menyipitkan sedikit matanya karna berbeda dengan ruangan yang tadi ia lewati, kamarnya sangat terang—baik cahaya dari lampu maupun bulan. Setelah matanya terbiasa ia mengarahkan mata lavendernya kearah beranda kamarnya.

Seorang pria terlihat sedang berdiri disana, pria itu berdiri menghadapnya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit samar karna membelakangi cahaya bulan.

"Hai, Hinata-_chan_!" sapa pria itu kepada gadis yang menatapnya.

"Naruto-_kun_," balas gadis itu sembari tersenyum. Mereka melangkah maju—mendekatkan diri masing-masing, tepat ketika mereka berhadapan, hembusan angin malam bertiup dengan kencangnya membawa hawa dingin yang sangat menusuk.

Sang gadis tetap berdiri tak tergoyahkan, rasa dingin yang seharusnya terasa, entah kenapa seolah lenyap ketika matanya menatap mata pria dihadapannya, mata _lavender_nya menatap mata pria dihadapannya tak berkedip. Wajah pria dihadapannya masih sama persis dengan ingatannya, rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah yang sedikit berantakkan, mata _Blue Shappire_ yang jernih, tiga garis kembar dikedua pipi, kulit tannya. Pria itu masih sama persis dengan ingatannya. Pria yang ia cintai. Uzumaki Naruto.

Pria itu menatap gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu, rasa dingin sama sekali tak terasakan olehnya, pria itu menatap mata _lavender_ gadis dihadapannya sembari tersenyum. Rambut indigonya yang terawat tergerai sampai pinggang gadis itu, mata _lavender_ yang sangat indah, kedua pipi chubby yang sedikit terwarnai dengan semburat merah muda tipis, dan kulitnya yang putih. Gadis itu masih sama dalam ingatannya. Gadis yang ia cintai. Hyuuga Hinata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Apple**

.

* * *

><p>"LIHAT Hinata aku membawakanmu apeel lho~!" ujar Uzumaki Naruto sembari menunjukan sekeranjang penuh apel, Hyuuga Hinata dihadapannya tersenyum kecil, gadis itu mengambil sebuah apel dari keranjangnya dan menatapnya.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran, Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, hanya berfikir. Seandainya dongeng _Cinderella_ benar ada, andai apel beracun itu benar adanya, aku pasti akan memakan apel itu dan saat aku bangun aku ingin Naruto-_kun_ datang, menciumku dan membangunkanku," ujar Hinata pelan seraya tersenyum kecil. Pria disampingnya terdiam untuk beberapa detik lalu berucap.

"Aku tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu," Hinata menatap pria disampingnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna seorang pangeran harus selalu melindungi putrinya! Pangeran harus selalu ada disamping putrinya! Pangeran tidak boleh datang disaat sang putri sudah tertidur untuk selamanya! Kalau aku pasti akan melindungimu dari penyihir jahat itu!" ujar Naruto kesal, sontak mendengar ucapan Naruto wajah Hinata memerah.

"Dan..," Naruto menatap Hinata yang memandangnya heran, "..Pangeran tidak akan memberikan ciumannya disaat putri tertidur, Pangeran akan selalu memberi ciumannya disaat putri menginginkannya," ujar Naruto sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Hinata. Hinata terdiam, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Promise**

.

* * *

><p>"KAU tau Hinata," Hyuuga Hinata yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh kearah pria disampingnya.<p>

"Hm?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku teringat saat pertama kali aku datang kerumahmu," ujar Uzumaki Naruto lirih, Hinata menunduk.

"_Gomen_,"

"Tidak. Ini bukan salahmu," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum miris.

"Aku ingat jelas apa yang mereka ucapkan padaku, bahkan aku ingat rasa sakitnya ditampar oleh ayahmu," Hinata menatap Naruto ragu, ia lihat Naruto menatap lurus kearah sebuah foto yang terpajang diatas meja kecil disebelah tempat tidur Hinata—foto Hinata dengan kedua orangtuanya, sedangkan Hinata memejamkan mata dan menunduk.

.

.

"Siapa kamu?" pertanyaan yang diucapkan dengan nada merendahkan terlontar dari mulut Hyuuga Hiashi—ayah Hinata, ketika Hinata dan Naruto masuk kedalam kediaman Hyuuga.

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Kamu siapanya anakku?" tanya Hiashi langsung, tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Saya pacarnya Hinata,"

"Jadi kamu lelaki yang dekat dengan Hinata?"

"Ya, s—,"

**PLAK!**

Mata Hinata terbelak. Ayahnya tiba-tiba saja menampar Naruto keras sehingga sekarang Naruto jatuh terduduk sembari memegang pipinya.

"NARUTO-_KUN_!" pekik Hinata sembari mendekati Naruto, air mata mengalir deras dari mata _lavender_nya.

"_Gomen_, Naruto-_kun_. _Gomen_.. Hiks..," Hinata berulang kali meminta maaf dihadapan Naruto, namun Naruto hanya diam dan menarik Hinata sehingga Hinata menyender didadanya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hinata," ujar Naruto lirih, air mata semakin mengalir dri mata _lavender_ Hinata ketika mendengar suara Naruto.

"Naru—," ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika tangannya ditarik dengan kasar, Hinata berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang menarik tangannya.

"_TOU-SAN_!"

"Hinata ayo pulang!" perintah ayahnya.

"T-Tapi, Naru—,"

"Berhenti mengucapkan namanya! Mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh keluar rumah!" mata Hinata terbelak.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU!" bantah Hinata sembari mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Ayahnya.

"JANGAN MELAWAN!"

"TIDAK! NARUTO-_KUNNNN_!" air mata semakin deras mengalir dari matanya, ia mengulurkan tangan yang tak digenggam ayahnya kearah Naruto.

"HINATA!" teriak Naruto, ia berdiri dan berlari kearah Hinata, namun para penjaga menghalanginya.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" ronta Naruto sembari mencoba keluar dari penjagaan penjaga itu.

"NARUTO-_KUNN_!" teriakkan pilu Hinata kembali terdengar.

"HINATAA!" teriak Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya, namun jarak mereka tidak memungkinkan kedua tangan mereka menyatu.

". . . . .," Naruto menatap nanar Hinata yang menjerit memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

"KELUAR! DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" bentak penjaga itu sembari melempar Naruto keluar dari rumah.

**BLAM!**

Naruto menatap pintu yang ditutup dengan keras dihadapannya. Hatinya sangat sakit, ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata perlahan turun bersamaan dengan hujan yang seolah mengashihani cerita cinta mereka berdua.

"Tunggulah Hinata.. aku pasti.. pasti.. akan merebutmu. Aku berjanji, aku berjanji..," ujar naruto dengan suara parau.

.

.

"Aku berjanji.. aku akan merebutmu dari kedua orang tuamu," Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata.

"Maukah kau ikut bersamaku? Keluar dari kekangan keluargamu?" tanya Naruto, mata Hinata terbelak. Naruto menatapnya serius. Tanpa menjawab Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Tentu saja.. aku mau, Naruto-kun," Naruto tersenyum lalu memeluk Hinata. Naruto menyentuh dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya sehingga kedua mata mereka saling bertemu.

"_Arigatou_," ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum.

"_Arigatou_," Hinata mengulang ucapan Naruto sembari tersenyum, Naruto kembali menyentuh bibir Hinata dengan lembut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Flashback**

.

* * *

><p>"UHH.. dimana, ya?" gumamku pelan sembari menatap deretan buku dihadapanku. Mata <em>lavender<em>ku meneliti satu 'per satu judul buku dihadapanku itu.

"Mencari apa?" aku terlonjat kagat dan langsung berbalik menatap seseorang yang sepertinya tadi bertanya padaku.

Seorang pria menatapku tenang, ia tersenyum menunggu jawabanku. Ia menatapku dengan mata _blue shappire_nya yang entah kenapa memberikan suatu perasaan aneh didalam diriku.

"Ng.. ano.. aku cari buku_ Cinderella_, tapi.. ng..," aku memainkan kedua jariku gugup, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak usah malu seperti itu. Hum, _Cinderella_ ya? Ini?" tanyanya sembari mengambil sebuah buku dideretan paling atas, lalu menyodorkannya kearahku.

"Ah! Ini dia! _Arigatou_!" ujarku sembari memeluk buku itu. Ia tersenyum lalu berbalik menjauhiku.

"Hinaataa!" aku menoleh kearah seorang gadis yang berlari kearahku.

"Sakura_-chan_, ada apa?" tanyaku ketika ia berdiri dihadapanku.

"Tidak. Tadi kau bicara sama siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ng, tadi dia membantuku mencari buku yang aku cari, tapi aku tak tau namanya," jawabku, Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Tapi, apa kau mau tau orangnya Sakura_-chan_?" tanyaku, ia menatapku lalu mengangguk riang.

"Ng, itu orangnya," ujarku sembari menunjuk seseorang yang membantuku mengambil buku tadi.

"Umm.. ngh.. AKH! Itu Naruto-_senpai_ kan?"

"Eh?"

"Itu Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Dia s_enpai_ kita, dia kelas 12-2," ujar Sakura sembari tertawa dihadapanku. Aku menatap seseorang yang tadi membantuku.

"...Uzumaki Naruto...," gumamku pelan.

.

.

_TAP.. Tap.. Tap.._

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan, senyum simpul terlihat jelas diwajahku.

_**ADA!**_, batinku senang, aku mempererat peganganku ke sebuah benda ditanganku. Perlahan aku mendekat kearah sebuah pohon. Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang terdiam sembari mendengarkan musik dari i-podnya. Aku tersenyum lalu perlahan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"..Ano...," pemuda itu tersentak ketika mendengar suaraku, ia berbalik dan menatapku yang sedikit bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Eh?"

"Ng, ano..," aku menunduk malu, ia menatapku.

"Kalau tak salah kau yang pernah ku tolong saat di Perpustakaan itu 'kan?" tanyanya ragu, aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"..Iya, aku yang minta bantuan _se_.._senpai_, ano.., a-aku.., a-ano..," aku menggigit bibir bawahku grogi.

"Kenapa?"

"..a-aku.. aku.. AKU INGIN _SENPAI_ MAKAN BEKAL YANG KUBUAT SEBAGAI TANDA TERIMA KASIH!" teriakku sembari menunduk dan menyodorkan sesuatu yang kupegang tadi—kotak bekal berisi bento yang mati-matian kubuat.

"E-eh?" ia tersentak, heran dan malu mendengar teriakkanku. Aku tetap menunduk dan menyodorkan kotak bekal itu. Wajahku sudah sangat merah, tanganku gemetaran ketakutan.

_G-Gimana kalau ia malah memarahiku? Gimana kalau ia malah menjadi Jijik terhadapku? Gimana kalau ia menjauhiku? Gimana kalau ia tak ingin melihatku lagi? **BAGAIMANA INIII!**,_ batinku menjerit ketakutan, aku semakin gemetaran.

_Set.._

Aku merasakan kotak bekal yang ku pegang menghilang dari genggaman, aku menatap pemuda didepanku ragu, ia tersenyum menahan tawa.

"Tak perlu seperti itu, kau membuatku ingin tertawa saja," ia terkekeh pelan dihadapanku, lalu ia duduk menyender dibatang pohon. Ia menatapku sembari menepuk tempat disampingnya.

"Ayo! Duduk disini! Temani aku makan!" ujarnya riang, aku menatapnya heran.

"E-eto.. bo-bolehkah?" ia mengangguk cepat merespon pertanyaanku. Aku menelan ludah grogi, lalu perlahan duduk disampingnya.

Aku lihat ia membuka kotak bekal dariku tak sabar.

"WOAH!" gumamnya takjub ketika membuka kotak bekalku. Ia menatapku.

"Ini benar kau yang buat?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu mulai mengambil telur dadar yang ada didalam kotak bekal itu cepat.

"ENAK!" pujinya, wajahku memerah mendengarnya.

"_A-ari-arigatou_..," ujarku pelan, ia menatapku, wajahku semakin memerah ketika merasakan mata _blue shappire_nya menatapku.

"A-ada apa?" tanyaku, ia tersentak lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kok! Tidak! Aku hanya penasaran," ujarnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Penasaran?" ulangku, ia menganguk.

"Ya. Aku dan kau, sama sekali tak tau nama, aku juga hanya pernah bertemu kau saat aku membantumu mencari buku, tapi kenapa sepertinya kau sangat ingin berterima kasih? Kenapa.. er.. sepertinya kau ingin sekali bertemu denganku..," ia menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah.

_—Karna aku jatuh cinta padamu saat aku pertama kali melihatmu_, batinku, wajahku memerah lalu aku menggeleng dan menjawab cepat.

"..K-Karna _senpai_ telah membantuku mencari buku itu! B-buku itu sangat penting s-saat itu! J-jika tidak ada itu m..m..mungkin aku akan er.. ng.. dihukum! Ya, dihukum!" jawabku, aku meringis menahan kesal karna kebohongan dari ucapanku tadi sangat mudah tertebak.

"Oeh? Segitu pentingnya kah?" tanyanya penasaran. Mataku terbelak.

_**DIA PERCAYA?**_

"I..iya. Hehe..," jawabku sembari tertawa kikuk. Ia menatapku tak berkedip.

"A..ada apa?" tanyaku, kulihat wajahnya memerah lalu ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Tidak! O, ya! Namamu siapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh!" aku tersentak. Ia menjulurkan tanganya kearahku.

"Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 12-2." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum. Dengan ragu aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"..N-namaku Hi..Hinata, H..Hyuuga Hinata, kelas 10-1. _Y-yoroshiku_," ujarku terbata-bata dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"_Yoroshiku_!" ia menjawab riang sembari tersenyum riang dihadapanku.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dan Naruto mulai berteman. Kami sering pergi berdua, entah ketaman, pantai bahkan kehutan sekalipun. Kami melaluinya penuh dengan canda tawa. kami terus berteman sampai Naruto mengucapkan kalimat sederhana, pasaran, namun penuh arti.

"Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

Aku tersentak kaget, lalu perlahan aku tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-_kun_,"

Lalu kami saling berpelukan membagi rasa bahagia yang seolah memenuhi hati kami. Setelah pernyataan itu, kami jauh lebih sering bersama. Sampai-sampai aku melupakan jadwal les yang menumpuk. Perlahan namun pasti aku tahu, orang tuaku pasti sadar, namun aku terlalu mencintai Naruto sehingga tak memperdulikannya.

"Aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tuamu, Hinata!" aku tersentak, dengan cepat aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tuamu! Aku ingin memperkenalkan diri pada mereka!" ujarnya semangat, aku tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk cepat.

Lalu hari itu datang. Hari dimana aku menyesali mensetujui Naruto datang kerumahku. Hari dimana aku terpisah darinya. Hari dimana ia dipermalukan dihadapanku oleh.. orang tuaku.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Lamaran**

.

* * *

><p><em>TES..<em>

_Tes.._

Perlahan air mata mengalir dari mata _lavender_ku, aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Naruto menatapku kaget.

"H-Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir, aku menggeleng pelan.

"_G-gomen_.. _g...gomen_.. hiks.. _g..gomen_...," ujarku lirih, Naruto semakin khawatir.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?"

"_Gomen_.. hiks.. Seharusnya aku.. aku.. aku tak perlu mendekatimu saat itu.. hiks.. s-s-seharusnya, a..aku tak menjadi pacarmu.. s..seharusnya aku tak mensetujui permintaanmu saat itu—Uhh.. seharusnya kau tak us..usah mengenalku le..lebih jauh saat itu..," ia menatapku tak percaya.

"K-kenapa harus seperti itu?"

"..Uhh, jika kau tak.. mengenalku.. m..mungkin kau tak akan dihina _tou-san_.. hiks, kau tak akan merasakan sakitnya tamparan _tou-san_.. hiks," aku terus terisak, perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku.

"..a..aku..," aku menatap Naruto ragu, ia menunduk.

"..aku.. aku sama sekali tidak menyesali pertemuan kita..," ia menatapku.

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah menyesali pertemuan kita! Walaupun aku dihina ayahmu, walaupun itu terasa sakit bagiku, aku tak pernah menyesal! Sama sekali tidak pernah!" ia sedikit berteriak menandakan kalau ia sangat kesal mendengar ucapanku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku takut. Ia menatapku, aku sedikit tersentak ketika ia dengan cepat menggenggam tanganku.

"PERCAYALAH! Percayalah padaku, Hinata! Percayalah! Aku tidak akan terus menemuimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu! Walaupun berbagai halangan menghalangiku untuk menemuimu! Aku akan terus datang, meskipun berkali-kali diusir dari rumahmu! Aku akan terus datang untuk membawamu pergi! Agar kita dapat bersama selamanya, Hinata! Kumohon percayalah!" ia menatap mataku dengan mata _blue shappire_nya yang menyorotkan keyakinan itu.

Wajahku memerah mendengar kata-katanya. Ia melepas tanganku dan dengan cepat merogoh kantung celananya.

"K-Karna itu! Maukah kau pergi denganku? Pergi dari kurungan sangkar emasmu ini? Pergi keluar bersamaku? Maukah kau menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang akan pergi denganku?"

Mataku terbelak kaget, ia menyodorkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak berwarna merah yang telah dibuka dan membuatku melihat dengan jelas isi dari kotak itu. Sebuah benda berbentuk bulat yang dihiasi oleh sebuah permata berwarna lavender disekelilingnya. Sebuah cincin. Aku menatap Naruto tak percaya.

"I-I-Ini?" aku menatap mata _blue shappire_ Naruto. Naruto menarik kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan.

"Ya, menikahlah denganku, Hinata," air mata kini sukses mengalir deras dari mataku, aku menggigit bibir bawahku sembari menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Naruto terdiam menatapku menangis dihadapannya. Lama kami terdiam, aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan, lalu mengulurkan tangganku untuk mengambil cincin itu. Naruto tersenyum dihadapanku, aku membalas senyumannya pelan.

**DEG!**

Aku berhenti mengulurkan tanganku, aku memegang dada kiriku pelan.

"_T-tou-san_.. _K-kaa-san_..,"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**My Family**

.

* * *

><p>- <strong>Konoha Play Ground<strong> -

_TAP.. tap.. tap.._

"_Tou-chaann_! _Kaa-chaaann_!" seorang anak kecil terlihat berlari kearah kedua orang tuanya dengan riangnya, ia tersenyum riang kearah kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri menatapnya.

Gadis itu berhenti berlari ketika ia berada didepan kedua orang tuanya, ia mendongkak menatap kedua orang tuanya yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"_Tou-chan_, _Kaa-chan_. Tadi Hi—," ucapan gadis kecil itu—Hyuuga Hinata, terhenti ketika suara berat ayahnya terdengar membentaknya.

"Jangan lari-lari seperti itu! Kau itu dari keluarga terpandang! Jangan buat _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ malu!" gadis kecil itu teriam lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"_Gomen_, _Tou-san_..,"

"Kamu itu harusnya mengerti! Sudah berapa kali _tou-san_ ajarkan jangan pernah berlari seperti itu! Kau itu—," ucapan ayahnya terhenti ketika istrinya menepuk pundak pria itu pelan.

"Sudahlah, Hiashi. Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi, kau ingat 'kan, sehabis ini kita harus foto dengan keluarga besar?" ayahnya terdiam lalu menatap gadis kecil dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sekarang," lalu mereka bertiga berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, lalu pergi kesalah satu studio foto terkenal didaerah Konoha.

.

"Hiashi-_sama_, selamat datang," ujar salah satu wanita yang menyambutnya didepan pintu studio.

"Baik. Bisakah dimulai sekarang?" tanya Hiashi—ayah gadis kecil tadi, cepat. Wanita dihadapannya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan kearah Hinata yang terus menunduk disamping ibunya.

"Hinata_-sama_. Ayo tersenyum!" ujar wanita itu lembut, namun gadis kecil itu menggeleng dan terus saja menunduk.

"HINATA!" gadis kecil itu tersentak dan menatap ayahnya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Jangan manja! Jangan memalukan _tou-san_ disini!" perintah ayahnya, gadis kecil itu mengangguk takut, lalu berjalan kearah ayah dan ibunya yang sudah berdiri ditempat ia akan difoto.

"Hinata_-sama_, peluk boneka ini dan terrsenyum, ya!" ujar wanita itu seraya menyerahkan sebuah boneka kelinci berwana pink kearah Hinata. Hinata tersenyum lebar lalu dengan cepat memeluk boneka kelinci itu. Lalu wanita itu berjalan kearah kameranya dan memfoto salah satu keluarga Hyuuga dihadapannya.

"Sudah selesai, Hiashi_-sama_," ujar wanita itu seraya tersenyum kecil setelah selesai memfoto kluarga dihadapannya, Hiashi mengangguk lalu berjalan kearah keluarga besarnya. Hinata tersenyum lalu mengikuti ayahnya dan ibunya mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hinata!" panggil ayahnya, Hinata tersentak lalu diam, senyuman diwajahnya hilang ketika merasakan aura ayahnya yang menakutkan baginya.

"Lepaskan boneka itu!" Hinata terdiam lalu menggeleng takut.

"T-Tidak..," ujar Hinata sedikit takut, Hiashi berjalan kearah Hinata, lalu menarik boneka itu dari pelukan Hinata.

"Kau berani melawan_ tou-san,_ Hinata?" tanya Hiashi kesal, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari boneka itu, lalu menangis.

**_"Tak boleh, Hinata!"_**

**_"Tidak boleh!"_**

**_"Sudah berapa kali Tou-san ingatkan, tidak boleh seperti itu, Hinata!"_**

**_"Ingat derajatmu, Hinata!"_**

**_"Kau dari keluarga terpandang!"_**

.

.

.

"..apa kau yakin, N..naruto_-kun_?" tanyaku pelan, aku masih menunduk tak berani menatap mata _blue shappire_nya.

"Tentu saja!" jawabnya yakin, aku mendongkak lalu menatap mata _shappire_nya.

"..apa kau yakin? Apa kau tak takut membawaku pergi dari sini? Apa kau tak takut jika ke—ukh, kedua orang tuaku mencarimu? Apa kau tak takut, jika suatu saat nanti kau di—hiks, dibunuh oleh kedua orang tuaku? Apa kau tidak takut, Naruto-_kun_?" tanyaku bersamaan dengan mengalirnya bulir-bulir kristal transparan dari mataku.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak takut—sama sekali tidak takut, hal itu pasti terjadi, aku tau itu. Namun, daripada menakuti hal itu, aku justru takut jika kau tak ada disampingku, Hinata." Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, aku memejamkan kedua mataku.

".._A-Arigatou_, N-Naruto_-kun_..," aku menatap Naruto dihadapanku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hum. Bolehkah aku ulangi?" tanyanya dengan memasang wajah innocent, aku tertawa kecil.

"Uph—hahaha, N-Naruto-_kun_, kau ada-ada saja! Baiklah, ayo ulangi!" ujarku sembari tersenyum. Naruto menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia menatapku dengan bola mata _blue shappire_nya yang kembali menyorotkan keseriusan dan keyakinan.

"Hinata, maukah kau hidup bersamaku?" tanyanya, aku tersenyum kecil.

"_I do,_ Naruto_-kun_,"

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Sayonara, papa to mama**

.

* * *

><p><em>TAP.. tap.. tap..<em>

Suara langkah terdengar sayup-sayup di dalam rumah yang cukup besar. Terlihat seorang gadis mengendap-ngendap kearah sebuah ruangan. Ia berhenti ketika ia berada tepat dihadapan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Perlahan ia membuka pintu itu, sangat perlahan-lahan berusaha tidak menimbulkan bunyi sekecil apa 'pun. Ia melihat kedalam kamar itu sebentar lalu menutupnya lagi secara perlahan.

Ia berbalik perlahan, dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata 'pun. Ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu kamarnya, lalu membukanya pelan.

Ia tak perlu lagi menyipitkan matanya ketika ia memasuki kamarnya, karna kamarnya sama gelapnya dengan ruangan yang tadi ia lewati. Ia menatap kearah beranda kamarnya—berharap seseorang berada disana seperti hari-hari yang lalu, namun sama sekali tak terlihat seorang 'pun diberanda kamarnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan kearah beranda kamarnya. Angin kencang menyambutnya ketika ia sampai diberanda. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati hembuskan angin yang mengingatkannya pada suatu hari. Ia membuka matanya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap sebuah benda yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

"Naruto_-kun_..,"

.

"Diterima?" tanyanya antusias ketika aku mengucapkan '_I Do_'.

"I-Iya..," jawabku dengan wajah yang memerah, ia tersenyum lebar lalu memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kananku. Ia tersenyum makin lebar ketika ia selesai memasangkan cincin itu.

"KYAHHOO!" aku tersentak kaget mendengar teriakkan girang Naruto, Naruto meloncat dan berlari tak tentu arah. Aku menatap kanan kiri—was-was, takut kedua orang tuaku bangun lalu memanggil penjaga—dan-dan-dan..

_**TIDAKK!**_, teriakku dalam hati.

"_PSSSTT_! Naruto-kun, diam! Nanti kedua orang tuaku bangun!" ujarku sembari mengibaskan tangan dan menaruh jari telunjukku didepan bibirku, Naruto sontak menutup mulutnya dan langsung duduk diam dilantai kamar.

". . . . . . . . . .," aku terdiam menatap Naruto yang masih duduk dengan menutup mulut.

"...Naruto-_kun_?" tanyaku sembari memiringkan kepala, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku.

"..Orang tuamu masih tidur 'kan?" bisiknya, aku tersentak lalu menutup mulut menahan tawa dan tak lama kemudian aku terkikik pelan.

"..Uph, t-tidak kok! Tenang saja, Naruto_-kun_!" ujarku sembari mengibaskan tangan, ia menghela nafas lega. Lalu ia berdiri dan membungkuk sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajahku, sontak wajahku memerah.

"..N-Naruto-_kun_?" ia tersenyum dihadapanku.

"Hehe, kau milikku sekarang, Hinata," aku menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah semerah apel.

"Hi-Na-Ta~ jangan menunduk seperti itu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang imut itu~," ujarnya sembari terkikik pelan.

"J-Jangan menggodaku se-seperti itu, Naruto-_kun_!" ujarku terbata-bata sembari memukul dadanya pelan.

"Iya. Iya.. Sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, Hinata!" aku menatapnya heran, seolah mengerti arti pertanyaanku, ia menggerakkan telunjuknya didepan wajahku.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku serius kok, bener deh! Cuma sekarang lebih baik kau tidur, besok baru aku bawa kau pergi. Ya?" tanyanya, aku menganggu pelan. Ia tersenyum lalu sedikit mendorongku untuk membuatku berbaring. Ia menyelimutiku lalu mencium keningku pelan.

"_Oyasumi_, _boku wa Hinata_. _Jaa ne_!" ujarnya seraya berlari keberanda, menutup pintu kaca yang membatasi beranda dengan kamarku lalu meloncat kelantai satu. Aku menatap kepergiannya sampai ia tak terlihat lagi dengan mata lavenderku. Aku terdiam lalu menatap atap kamarku, lalu tanpa sadar kedua sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman diwajahku.

"_Oyasumi_, Naruto-_kun_,"

.

.

". . . . ., Kau tidak berbohong 'kan, Naruto_-kun_?" gumamku pelan sembari menyentuh tangan kananku pelan.

Aku memeras tangan kananku keras. Aku menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahku—menahan air mataku agar tidak keluar karna perasaanku kini bagaikan terombang-ambing antara dua pilihan. Antara memilih pergi dengan Naruto-kun atau tetap tinggal dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tak bisa—sangat tak bisa jauh dari Naruto-kun, tapi aku juga tak bisa meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku.

_Datanglah.. Kumohon datanglah.. **NARUTO-KUN**!_, jeritku dalam hati. Lalu memejamkan mataku sekuat-kuatnya.

". . . . . ," aku membuka mataku lalu menghela nafas berat.

"..ternyata.. tidak mungkin ya, Sekali 'pun _Juliete_ menjerit _Romeo_ hanya akan datang saat ia su—Uh.. Naruto_-kun_," aku menggigit bibir bawahku sembari menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Air mata sudah terjatuh jika saja aku tidak mendengar suara aneh yang muncul dari lantai satu.

"A-Aduhh.., _I-Ittee_..," rintihan itu semakin terdengar jelas. Dengan cepat, aku langsung melihat kearah lantai satu. Mataku terbelak kaget, dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar aku mengucapkan namanya.

"N-Naruto-_kun..,_" pemuda itu terdiam lalu menatapku sembari tersenyum lima jari.

"_Konbanwa_, Hinata-_chaan_," ujarnya ceria.

"_Gomeenn ne_, aku telat. Tadi aku sempat melihat seorang anak kecil yang hampir tertabrak sepeda, jadi aku menolongnya, tapi dia jadi luka, karna tidak tega aku mengantarnya ke Klinik terdekat trus mengantarnya pulang. Lalu tadi aku juga tak sengaja terpeleset kulit pisang jadi ka—HUAAA!" ucapannya terputus ketika melihatku meloncat dari beranda.

**BRUKK!**

"_It..iteee_... HINATAA! KENAPA K—eh? Hinata?" Naruto menepuk punggungku berulang kali, namun aku hanya diam dan memeras jaket orange yang kini ia kenakan.

"Hinata? Kenapa? Ada yang luka?" tanyanya berulang kali, aku menggeleng lemah.

"Lalu ke—kau menangis? Kau kenapa, Hinata?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir, ia melingkarkan tangannya ketubuhku. Aku semakin memeras jaket orange itu, tubuhku gemetar dipelukannya.

"Hinata?" aku menggigit bibir bawahku, dengan suara bergetar aku memanggil namanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" tanyanya sembari mengusap kepalaku pelan.

"_Baka_..."

"Eh?"

"_BAKA_! NARUTO-_KUN BAKAA_! AKU KIRA KAU TAK DATANG! AKU KIRA KAU BERBOHONG!" teriakku, kurasakan ia tersentak kaget mendengan teriakkanku tadi.

"Aku.. aku.. aku.. takut kehilanganmu, Naruto-_kun_." aku terisak didada bidangnya, kurasakan ia kembali mengusap rambutku.

"Hinata-_chaan_, aku sudah pernah berjanji padamu kan? Aku tak akan pernah melanggar janji itu, kecuali jika maut menjemput—Au!" aku memukul dada bidangnya sedikit keras.

"Be-berhenti bicara seperti itu! A-aku jadi semakin takut dengan janjimu Naruto_-kun_!" kudengar ia terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tak perlu takut dengan janji yang kubuat denganmu Hinata! Aku pasti akan menepatinya! Walau 'pun nyawa menjadi taruhannya!" aku tersenyum kecil didalam pelukannya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, bisakah kau berdiri Hinata, posisi kita sekarang.. er.. membuatku ingin menyentuhmu," nada suaranya sedikit mengecil diakhir kalimat. Aku tersentak—menyadari posisiku sekarang, lalu menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya dan menutup wajahku yang memerah.

"Akhirnya. Eh? Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu, Hinata?" tanyanya, wajahku semakin memerah ketika mendengar pertannyaannya.

"A-aku malu," jawabku pelan. Ia terkekeh lalu berjalan mendekat kearahku. "Tak usah ditutupi seperti itu, Hinata. Wajahmu yang memerah seperti itu 'pun tetap manis '_kok_!"

"Ukh, _g-gombal_!" kudengar ia terkekeh, "Tapi kau senang kaan~?" godanya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku lalu menatapnya kesal walaupun wajahku semakin memerah mendengar godaannya itu.

"O, ya. Mau apel?" tanyanya seraya mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari tas pinggangnya dan menyodorkannya kearahku.

"AH!" aku memekik pelan ketika mendapatkan sebuah ide, ia tersentak lalu menatapku heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya heran, aku menatapnya penuh harap.

"Naruto-_kun_~, maukah kau menolongku naik ke beranda kamarku?"

.

.

"Naruto-_kun_! Tolong lemparkan apel itu!" ujarku dari beranda kamarku sembari menunjuk apel ditangan Naruto. Naruto menatap tangannya dan wajahku bergantian.

"Siap?" tanyanya sembari memposisikan tubuhnya untuk melempar apel, aku mengangguk yakin.

"Tangkap!" ia melempar apel itu kearahku, aku menangkap apel itu dengan sukses. Aku tersenyum bersamaan dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajah Naruto. Aku berbalik memasukki kamarku. Aku berjalan mengendap-ngendap kearah meja belajarku dan membuka salah satu laci. Aku mengambil selembar kertas dan sebuah pena berwarna _lavender_ permberian orang tuaku.

_Sret.. Sret.. Sret.._

Aku tersenyum puas ketika membaca goresan pena diatas kertas itu. Aku menatap apel ditanganku lalu memejamkan mataku.

"_Sayonara_," ujarku sembari membuka mata dan tersenyum, aku menggigit apel itu lalu menaruh apel itu diatas kertas yang sudah kutaruh diatas tempat tidurku. Aku terdiam memandangi apel dan kertas itu sembari tersenyum.

"Hinaata~, kau masih ada disana?" aku memejamkan mataku ketika mendengar suara Naruto.

"Ya! Tunggu aku, Naruto_-kun_!" aku berbalik lalu berlari kecil kearah beranda. Kulihat ia tersenyum melihatku, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya kearahku.

"Ayo loncat! Aku pasti akan menangkapmu, Hinata_-chan_!" wajahku memerah mendengar ucapannya, namun aku tetap tersenyum dan melompat dari beranda. Aku merentangkan tanganku kearahnya.

Kami tersenyum ketika jarak wajah kami yang semakin mendekat. Aku memejamkan mataku ketika jarak wajah kami telah lenyap dengan bertautnya bibir kami dengan lembut.

Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia melepaskan ciuman itu lalu tersenyum menatapku, aku membalas senyumannya sedikit malu.

"Siap?" tanyanya sembari menggenggam tanganku, aku tersenyum lalu membalas genggamannya.

"Tentu saja. Ayo kita pergi, Naruto_-kun_!" kami berdua berlari sembari bergenggaman tangan, kulihat penjaga pintu gerbang tertidur pulas, aku tersenyum geli. Kudengar Naruto berbisik, "Dunia, tunggulah kami!" sebuah senyuman terbit diwajahnya.

Aku menatap gerbang rumahku.

_Mungkin ini terakhir kalinyanya aku melihat rumah itu_, batinku. Aku memejamkan mataku lalu tersenyum kecil.

"_Arigatou, and Sayonara my Golden Cage_,"

.

.

* * *

><p>:<strong>Epilog<strong>:

* * *

><p>SANG matahari perlahan naik ke singgasananya, sinarnya perlahan menysup masuk diantara celah tirai yang menghalanginya masuk untuk membagi sinarnya kepada setiap orang yang masih tertidur nyenyak diranjangnya. Begitu pula dikediaman Hyuuga, tepatnya dikamar yang ditempati pasangan suami-istri yang masih terlelap.<p>

Sang istri mulai menggeliat—merasa risih akan sinar yang masuk melalui celah-celah tirai. Akhirnya wanita paruh baya itu membuka matanya dan duduk diatas ranjang. Wanita itu terdiam seperti sedang berfikir. Kedua alisnya saling bertautan heran.

"Hiashi," dengan lembut wanita itu mengguncang tubuh suami disampingnya. Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan lalu menatap istrinya sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa?" pria itu mengikuti istrinya duduk diatas ranjang, ia menatap istrinya sedikit heran.

"Apa _tou-san_ tidak merasa aneh? Biasanya Hinata pasi sudah membangunkan kita, dan mengajak kita untuk sarapan 'kan? Tapi se—," belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, pria dihadapannya sudah berdiri.

"Jangan bilang kalau..," wanita itu berdiri lalu berlari kearah pria yang kini menatapnya.

"Ayo kita kekamarnya!" ujar pria itu sembari menggenggam tangan istrinya. Meraka berdua berlari kearah kamar semata wayangnya itu.

"HINATA!" teriak pria itu sembari membuka pintu kamar anaknya—Hyuuga Hinata, dengan kasar. Mata kedua suami-istri itu terbelak tak percaya ketika melihat anaknya tidak ada dikamarnya. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamar itu. Ia menatap kearah pintu beranda kamar itu kini terbuka sempurna, ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat kearah beranda itu.

"Jangan-jangan di—," ucapannya terputus ketika mendengar suara istrinya yang memanggilnya setengah menjerit.

"L-lihat ini!" ujar istrinya sembari menunjuk sebuah benda berwarna merah diatas selembar kertas yang terdapat diatas kasur. Pria itu mendekat kearah istrinya dan mengambil benda merah itu.

"Apel?" tanya pria itu, lalu ia mengambil selembar kertas yang terdapat dibawah apel itu.

.

"Hinata_-chaann_," seorang pria berambut kuning cerah—secerah matahari yang kini menyinarinya, mendekati seorang wanita muda yang kini sedang memasak didapur. Wanita itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat pria itu.

"Ya. Ada apa, Naruto_-kun_?" tanya wanita muda itu—Hyuuga Hinata, seraya tersenyum kearah pria yang kini tengah duduk diam mengamatinya memasak—Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Sebenarnya, apa yang kamu lakukan saat itu," aku berbalik dan menatapnya heran, seolah mengerti arti tatapanku, ia berujar, "Saat kau meminta apel kepadaku dan kembali kekamarmu,"

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Rahasia!" ujarku sembari mengedipkan sebelah mata.

.

.

Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal, ia meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya kelantai kamar.

"**PENJAGAA**!"

Kertas itu menyentuh tanah tepat ketika pria itu—Hyuuga Hiashi berlari keluar kamar. Wanita itu terdiam menatap suaminya yang berlari keluar kamar. Wanita itu berjongkok mengambil kertas yang tadi dilempar suaminya itu. Ia kembali berdiri dan membacanya.

Perlahan senyuman terlihat diwajahnya. Ia berbalik menatap langit melalui bernda kamar itu. Ia menggenggam kertas itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Onegai, take care of my Hime, Romeo-san_,"

.

.

"HINATA! KASIH TAU GAK!" teriak Uzumaki Naruto kesal ketika mendengar Hinata berujar, '_Rahasia!_'. Hyuuga Hinata tertawa kecil. Ia berlari menjauhi pria yang kini menjadi suaminya yang mengejarnya. Mereka saling kejar-kejaran, sampai akhirnya mereka berhenti ketika mereka berada ditaman belakang rumah baru mereka. Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang, Hinata tersenyum ketika mendengar Naruto berbisik pelan ditelinganya, "_Aishiteru_, Hinata-_chan_,".

Hinata terdiam lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya menatap gumpalan kapas yang menghiasi langit pagi. Ia memejamkan matanya mengingat isi dari kertas yang ia tinggalkan kala ia pergi dikamarnya.

—_**Tou-san, Kaa-san, Arigatou.**_

_**Arigatou, telah merawat Hinata selama ini, Arigatou.**_

_**Tapi, Gomen ne, Hinata harus pergi.**_

_**Gomen ne!**_

_**Hinata tidak mau lagi dikurung disini..**_

_**Hinata ingin bebas, Tou-san, Kaa-san.**_

_**Gomen ne.. Tou-san, Kaa-san, Hinata ingin pergi dari sini!**_

_**Hinata mohon jangan cari Hinata ya!**_

_**Hinata pasti akan selalu baik-baik saja, karna disampingku ada Romeo yang selalu melindungiku!**_

_**Jadi tenang saja, ya!**_

_**Sayonara..**_

_**Smile..**_

_**Your Hime**_—

Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu ia berbisik pelan.

"_Aishiteru_, Naruto_-kun_."

* * *

><p>.<p>

**OWARI**

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya, setelah susah payah memeras otak, karya abal ini jadi juga..<p>

Yah, sesuai judulnya, ini terinspirasi dari Lagu Vocaloid yang Romeo and Cinderella.. :3

Saya sarankan.. dengerin lagunya setelah / selagi baca fic ini, ato juga boleh search vidnya di Youtube.. Baik versi LenRin ato MikuKaito.. sama kerennya.. KYAAA! KAITO, LEENN! #autohorstress

Yah, apa kalian sadar kalau diatas saya terakan Re-First fic NaruHina?

Well, itu karna fic NH pertama saya, dengan sangat terpaksa harus saya hapus.. Hiks, Gomen bagi yang menunggunya.. #nangisdipojokan

Mau promosi boleh?

**Maukah anda memilih fic saya untuk di NOMINASI 'KAN dalam IFA tahun ini?**  
>Info lebil lengkapnya lihat Profil saya.. :)<p>

**RnR, CnC, **and** FLAME* Allowed. ***Sarat untuk mem-Flame fic ini adalah. Harus Login, Ada alasan yang jelas memflame fic ini, dan harus ada Saran untuk menutupi kesalahan itu.

Wanna **RnR**, **CnC**, or **Flame**, Minna?

_Duomo arigatou_~

* * *

><p><strong><em>I Dreaming in a world of Illusion..<em>**

**_Blue Daffodil-Wait Your Review.. :3_**

**_.:Jaa Ne!:._**

**_Blue DaFFodil, Sign out._**


End file.
